Nothings Immaculate
by Kaytalla
Summary: Kurt and Sebastians meeting from 20 Minutes.


**Hello!**

 **So this is the oneshot of Kurt and Sebastians hook up from 20 Minutes.**

 **WARNINGS - Undersage drinking, Kurt is drunk and therefore some would say he could not consent. Cheating. Unprotected sex.**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

Kurt flashed his poorly made fake ID to the bouncer who was too busy checking out his ass in skin tight black jeans to notice that the botched identification said that he was thirty two years old, six foot tall and has blonde hair.

The burly man -who looked a little too close to Burt Hummel for Kurts stomach to handle- got one last Leer in before nodding him into the dimly lit bar. Kurt shuddered as lightly as he could manage and went inside.

He was able to spot his destination, the bar, quickly and made a bee line for it. He had no intent here other than to get shit faced and call a cab. Why not just drink at home, you ask. Well Kurt Hummel had more class than getting plastered alone in his bedroom while crying over unanswered texts. Barely, but he did.

"Cranberry and Vodka please." The attractive man tending the bar nodded and poured his drink, setting it down on a napkin with a phone number written in the corner and winked; then leaving him to attend to another patron. Kurt rolled his eyes, anyone who had their number prewritten to give to unsuspecting bar goers was a major prick.

Kurt paid no attention to the time, glasses accumulating in front of him. He was sampling quite a few drinks tonight, seeing what he liked. The music was on full blast, Kurt could see little ringlets in his drink from the bass vibrations. Kurt was staring into the almost empty beer, hoping that it would just swallow him whole and he could just pretend like he'd never existed.

He was so angry at Blaine. The boy never had time for him anymore. It was always "I have homework" or "me and the guys are hanging out" he never invited Kurt to any of it, and Kurt was beginning to feel like he only had a boyfriend when it was convenient for Blaine.

Kurt looked around the basement like room, not really sure what he was searching for. His eyes met another mans across the room. The guy looked not much older than him, and had the most striking green eyes Kurt had ever seen on a human. Green eyes smirked and sauntered his way over in a way Kurt knew he'd normally find obnoxious, but for some unknown reason was driving him crazy with arousal tonight.

"You here with anyone" Kurt shook his head and nodded to the bar stool next to him.

"Nope. You?"

"Well I guess that depends, do you wanna Dance?"

Things got a little blurry while they danced, Kurt spun himself around and pressed his back to the taller boys front. He could feel the hardness in his dance partners pants press against the swell of his ass and his pressed back.

The guy bent forward and pressed his lips to Kurts ear,

"Let's go outside, I've got my car here."

Kurt stumbled behind this guy he met only minutes before, hand in hand giggling at his own feet. He knew he was one hundred percent gone at this point, he didn't care about anything other than getting on this guy's dick.

Green eyes opened the back door and helped Kurt to lay down on the seat, peeling the skin tight pants from Kurts Legs.

Kurt watched him dig under the seat and retrieve a small packet of lube.

He coated his fingers and circled Kurts entrance before pushing two in and prepping him quickly, Kurt knew if he weren't intoxicated he would be in a considerable amount of pain from his rough treatment. Kurt shut his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of being opened up, the man above him added a third finger and spread them apart, then cooking them,

"Oh my god..." Kurts back arched off the leather seat and his nails dug into his partners shoulder, "shit." Kurt lost himself in the pleasure, feeling floaty from the alcohol in his system.

Before he knew what was happening he was on his knees, and he felt something Thick and blunt press against his entrance. The man behind him slammed into him on one strong thrust,

"Fuck! Right th-YES!" Kurt cried out, not caring that his cheek was pressed against a steamy window, or that his arm was bent awkwardly into his side.

"Like that, baby?" Kurt cringed at the pet name, it made Kurt think of Blaine.

"D-dont call me Baby." The strangers movements stuttered for a moment, but he quickly recovered and resumed his brutal pace.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Kurt knew he wasnt going to last, he had no stamina and this guy was expertly slamming into his prostate with each thrust. Kurt felt his orgasm tightening in his belly, with one more brush of his Prostate he was coming onto the seat, tightening around the man fucking him and feeling the splash of semen hitting his inner walls.

The guy pulled out of him and Kurt pulled up his pants, cringing when he felt a wet spot forming from the semen dripping from his stretched ass hole, thankful he wore dark pants. He lent forward and fixed his hair in the rear view mirror, his one night stand placing Kurts phone on the center console in front of him,

"Here Princess, I'll give you my number. Give me a call if you ever want round two." Kurt nodded politely, he was begining to sober up and realize what he had done. He shouldnt be here, this isnt who he is.

All Kurt wanted was to get home and take a hot shower.


End file.
